Where The Heart Is
by RedPenny
Summary: Life after defeating the Wild Hunt is quieter and easier, but Toussaint comes with it's own strange ways. A knight's honor offended, a duel for a lady's love, and our heroes find out just how far they'll go to protect the life and love they've fought so hard for. Geralt x Yennefer Rated M for safety


_**Been tinkering with this for too long and I just have to publish it to stop playing with it. Will write a follow-up eventually. I do not own rights to The Witcher or it's characters. Hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

Toussaint; colorful, charming, and teaming with life. The hot sun shone particularly strong on its residents. Geralt made his way through the maze of vines, already losing steam and it wasn't even midday. It was a pleasant fatigue, one not won by bloodshed and strife but by hard-work and determination. Life had finally found a rhythm for him.

The occasional contract or contact from the ducal court kept his skills sharp, but the work stirred different emotions in him now. Before they'd faced the hunt, every single person he cared for put their lives on the line for personal and greater causes. True, everyone's main concern was Ciri, but how quickly the tides had turn to saving their world from a second Conjunction. Months of struggle had made him wary, question his decisions, and wonder if it'd all be worth it in the end.

Geralt hadn't known much peace before arriving in Toussaint and paying his dues to the court. In battling beasts now, he had a clear vision in his head of what he had to live for. At the end of a contract, he would arrive home, usually late, and take note of the warm glow of the house against the night sky. He would bathe in the detached bathhouse he thought was excessive but Barnabas-Basil insisted upon due to the nature of his work. He would enter his house and extinguish the remaining candle that was left on the dining table for him. He would come into his bedroom and there'd be a raven-haired sorceress with violet eyes twinkling against the candlelight as she'd smile up from her book at him.

Now more than ever, the Witcher looked forward to life after battle.

The workers pressed on as Geralt picked up on the pounding of hooves and the clanking of armor on the path. Ducal knights, for safety or stupidity's sake, never donned lighter armor. _"Those poor dense saps." _he thought as he headed back towards the house. A party of four, rarely so many this far from the Tourney grounds. He assumed the entourage was for him.

As was expected, they were sat atop their horses in his front-yard. Something must've been urgent or it was just too much trouble to dismount. No panic in their faces, so must've been the latter. "Good morning, gents."

"Good day to you, Geralt!" The familiar voice of Guillaume de Launfal resonated behind the iron facade. He pushed it up to meet his fellow knight errant's eyes. "The Court requests your ladyship's presence."

Geralt's expression turned puzzled. "What's this about?"

"Ah well, the medic was sent for in Beauclair, but he's taken leave for a holiday. There's a tourney being held today and those fallen need tending to."

"Why Yennefer? Thought knights like to show off their battle wounds." he chided.

Guillaume threw his head back in a laugh, "And you'd be right, my friend, it wouldn't be their first choice, However the next nearest medic is down at the port. Since we were already close by and the Her Grace remembers your ladyship's talents…"

"I'd be more than happy to." a melodious voice replied. Geralt smirked and looked up to see Yennefer approaching them. Toussaint was favorable to her, giving her usually north-paled skin an alabaster glow. Long gone were the wintery furs and gloves he saw so much of just a few short months ago. They'd been traded for a thin white halter top with wispy long sleeves and a long black skirt which with a slit near to her hip, showing a fair amount of thigh-high boots, lace stockings, and skin. Her heels put the top her head at his shoulder. "It's the least I could do for the court."

"Splendid! We'll escort you when you're ready m'lady." Guillaume enthused. He led his knights out to the path while Yen turned back to the house to pack her bag. Geralt followed her into her lab set in the cellar beneath the house. It was cooler there and magic kept it dryer than most.

"Interesting turn of the day's events…" he remarked as he watched her fill her bag with different vials and salves.

"Not unwelcome though. It'll give me a chance to test a few spells I've been working on." she pulled the strap of the small bag tight across her lithe frame. Yen turned to face him slowly, a small smile at the corners of her mouth. "You don't injure as frequently as before. It makes you a poor lab rat."

He chuckled, but he could tell by her eyes she was appreciative of the fact. Geralt approached her slowly, arms coming around to pin her to her workbench. "I'm sure I could think of some interesting ways to injure myself." he whispered suggestively.

"You could come to the Tourney Arena and get knocked around a little in a steel suit of armor." her smile grew.

He rested his forehead against hers, "True, but then I also don't need to end up in a Beauclair prison cell for the torture and murder of every knight errant that looks at you sideways."

Yen clicked her tongue in jesting disapproval, "My my, such a jealous wolf you are, and possessive too."

"You love it."

"I do."

The wolf medallion hummed as her hands ran up his chest and wrapped around his neck. " May I make a confession and you not think less of me?"

He wanted to meet her eyes, but she stared straight at the medallion at his chest, "Of course."

Yen's arms went around his waist, head rested on his shoulder, and he returned the embrace. When she spoke her voice was barely a whisper. "I love being yours. Gods, it sounds strange as it feels, and I never say the words because they sound so strange. But I was dreaming last night…of a time before I knew you. And all of it just…reminded me of how much I love you."

Geralt thought a tear might spring to his eye if it could. She'd dreamed last night alright, a harsh nightmare she wouldn't speak of once she awoke. He held her tighter, "Yen, I love you more than anything…so forgive me for saying you usually only say things like this when you're leaving me."

He felt the slightest shudder pass through her. Regret. "I know, and I want that to change. I'm never leaving you again, My Wolf…believe me."

Pulling back, Geralt cupped her right cheek, always slightly obscured by the fall of black curls. Her eyes were nothing but sincerity and promise. He kissed her softly, "I believe you."

She smiled. "I'd best be going. I'll see you tonight."

"Always." he smiled back.

~X~

Early afternoon arrived and quickly it became much too harsh to work. Geralt dismissed the workers early with the promise of a full day's pay, much to their delight. Corvo Bianco was going to see a fine season. He was resting peacefully beneath the willow tree near the stream when he could pick up footsteps and heartbeat in the distance.

A young blonde approached him, no more than a teenager with striking blue eyes. She smiled at him as she parted the branches.

"Nice to see you Evelyne. Please sit." he prompted.

"Always a pleasure, Master Witcher." Evelyne's low and slightly rough voice didn't fit her angelic face. The voice might've belonged to someone double her age who smoked and drank their days away. A beautiful contradiction. Geralt liked her. She didn't shy away from from him or Yennefer in the first 'how-do-you-do'. She was curious and open-minded, wise beyond her years and a trustworthy page.

She reminded him of Ciri.

"Did you get it?" he asked once she'd settled.

"Do I ever not get it?" she smiled, the Toussainty accent playing beautifully on her hoarse voice.

"Suppose not." he chuckled. She reached into the leather satchel at her hip and pulled out the parchment-wrapped packaged tied down tight with twine. "The craftsman sends his regards. He's quite proud of it."

"Did you see it?"

She nodded.

"And?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking these questions to or you're going to get yourself into some trouble."

That got a proper laugh from her employer, something she always prided herself on doing. There weren't many who could crack the stony facade. "It's a beautiful piece, Geralt. Truly."

"Good." he stated. "How's everything at home?"

She sighed. "About the same. I thought things might get better as summer came, but it really hasn't. I don't think I ever properly thanked you for reducing my pay. It makes life easier when father can't drink as much."

"You still have the amulet?" he asked. Yen had given her a protection charm, one to prevent injury in certain unsavory debates Evelyne had unfortunately had with her father in the past.

"Yes…though I'm thinking of leaving. The two of you have treated me more like family than I've ever known and I don't intend to repay that debt by bringing trouble to your door." she smiled despite herself.

"Our offer still stands. You're welcome to come stay on the vineyard whenever you want."

She nodded very slowly and steeled herself as she looked to the stream. "I'm going to take you up on that. It'll be sooner rather than later. I might just turn up one night."

Geralt was a little surprised at her confession. "Why now?"

She met his eyes again. "Mother wouldn't have wanted this for me. Restless nights of rowdy brawls with the village, fearing being alone in the house and also fearing not. Every copper I earn spent on drink and the occasional whore while he sits back with his feet up." He could hear the young heart pounding for a moment, then calm itself with a sigh.

"You know what I've learned since my mother died?" she asked.

"What?"

"Life's full of choices, and we remake ourselves every single day. I try. I think about what I want in every aspect of my life, from each relationship, and I try to make it better today than it was yesterday… for those I care about especially…" she trailed off.

He smiled mostly to himself. "You'll get there."

Her gaze turned back to the landscape. "I only have one real wish, Master Witcher."

"What's that?"

"That some day…a man might look at me the same way you look at Lady Yennefer."

~X~

Geralt had been right about one thing. Yennefer was sure he would've been arrested had he come with her.

Toussaint knights, while they lived by a code, craved romanticism. Unfortunately for her, what could be more romantic to the human male than a beautiful sorceress to bandage their wounds after battle? While most already had a lady and merely blushed as she tended them, the more bold tried to woo her with their words. Yen kept quiet with these ones, speaking only when necessary to maintain polite indifference. She kept her eyes on her work, not daring to meet these boys gaze to give them the slightest of hope. Her disposition had warmed almost sickeningly in recent months. Living a life she'd only fantasized about in another life had a way of doing such things. Her gaze, along with her heart, had warmed with the Toussaint sun and Geralt's warm touch.

She sent her last boy of a knight on his way and plunked down in a chair beside the exam table, allowing herself a short rest. Yen couldn't help reflecting on the past year in that moment of solitude. It was a long ways away from where she ever thought her life would end up. Her adopted daughter fully grown and leading her life on the Witcher's path, safer than she'd ever been. Her shop in Vengerberg sold; now an inn on the main square. Her sisters in magic all scattered across the continent; hiding from witch hunters.

Yen fiddled with her star, a small smile at her lips. Safe by the Duchy's grace and finally in a solid relationship with the man she loved, Yen was finally living her life how she'd always envisioned. No longer filled with war and political agendas, there was room in life for surprise, adventure, and hope.

The heavy clank of armor approaching pulled her from her thoughts. She sighed, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed beside the warm, heavily scarred body with the heart that beat so slowly and so deeply, it had soothed her to sleep more nights than she'd like to admit.

This latest 'patient' was something special. He entered the medic's tent with a confidence immediately recognized as arrogance. Tall, dark, and extremely handsome for a human, he flashed perfect white teeth when he spoke. "I beg your pardon, fair maiden, but I have not obtained the pleasure of your acquaintance. Allow me to introduce myself…" he bowed gracefully, "Sir Gaston Ballentyne at your service."

_'__Oh please…' _ she sighed internally. Drained magically and fatigued physically, she didn't want to be trapped in this tent any longer. "Lady Yennefer of Vengerberg." she used her full title for the first time in a long while.

"I'm truly honored, m'lady." he reached for her hand in true Toussaint fashion, which she evaded easily. Yen turned her back to him, straightened her supplies on the table.

"What can I do for you, Sir Gaston?" she asked, not in the mood for the game he was playing at. "You don't appear to be injured."

However, he was incorrigible, "Dear lady, my only ailment is never having seen your lovely visage. It prompts the question where you have been all my life?"

She closed her eyes, calmed herself. For better or worse, tales of the Northern Realms weren't aplenty this far south. It left her, and her relationship to the famous Witcher turned winemaker, largely unknown. Yen wasn't in the mood to go through her long life story. "The majority of my own has been spent between Vengerberg and Aretuza. The rest is scattered about the Northern Realms."

"The magic school? I thought that was something of a myth." he chuckled and stepped closer. "Sadly, we don't see many mages down here. You certainly are a long way from home."

"Maybe not as far as you think." her tone grew harsh. With a flick of her wrist, her instruments returned to her bag. "If you don't mind, it's been a long day…"

"Then I shall take you to supper, anywhere you'd like…" An errant hand, nowhere near callused enough for a knight's, trailed her shoulder and proceeded down her arm. "Perhaps then I could interest you in-"

She smacked his hand away with her left hand, her right bringing her bag securely across her body. "Not even in your dreams. My heart's not mine to give."

The knight clicked his tongue, "Such unfortunate circumstances. However, I take small victories where I can achieve them." Though her reflexes should've been faster than his, the knight took her by surprise with a hand around her neck and forced her into sloppy kiss.

Yen's blood rushed, her right hand flexing imperceptibly until it was too late for the sod. The diamonds of her obsidian star lit from within. She turned slowly away from her paralyzed and unwelcome admirer, a sweet smile on her lips and steel in her eyes. "Well, now that that's out of the way…"

Sir Gaston gritted his teeth, almost completely immobile. "What…are you…doing to me?

"Administering a little lesson due to your 'unfamiliarity' with mages." she moved him back, giving herself some space. "I'll be honest with you, a quarter century ago, your looks and lack of discretion might have gotten you somewhere temporary with me. However, that time in my life has passed. Now, if you'll be so kind as to excuse me." her bag rested against her shoulder tightly as she released him.

As she stepped away, Gaston grabbed for her again this time more forcefully. Before he knew what hit him, he was flying out of the medic's tent like he'd been blasted with Aard. He squirmed on the ground in pain as Anna Henrietta herself came into the tent, drawing it shut behind her with an amused smile on her face.

"My apologies for your witnessing that, Your Grace." her faint smirk in self-satisfaction told the Duchess she was not sorry for her actions.

"Please, call me Anrietta." she smiled earnestly, still laughing on the inside. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise." the two sized each other up, immediately taking a liking to one another. "I never got a chance to thank you."

The Duchess seemed surprised, "Whatever for?"

Hazel met violet, "For giving him, and unknowingly myself, something both of us have known too little of."

"Stability."

The sorceress nodded, "And hope."

"I appreciate your sincerity, though I must admit my reasons were selfish."

Yen shook her head, "I've made unsavory decisions on selfish reasons, results are all that really matter in the end."

"Which leads me to the reason I'm here." The Duchess spoke softly, the thickest of Toussaint accents resonating through, "Geralt has always held his cards close to the vest so to speak. We also haven't had a mage in our backyard for quite some time. I wanted to meet you eye to eye so we could talk."

She listened intently, gauging the woman to be sincere. "May I ask what you hoped to gain from this 'talk'?"

"To welcome you as I have not yet been able to. I'd like you to know that whatever you choose to do here in Toussaint, commerce, research, medicinals, you will always be welcome at my court and have the support of the duchy." the duchess smiled.

Yennefer folded her arms, an eyebrow raised, "What's the catch?"

"No catch included." she replied. "Geralt has mentioned your recent retirement from bureaucracy, which I can appreciate and respect. Forgive me but while I've never known which of you to trust, but by trusting Geralt, I know I can trust you."

"I appreciate the sentiment Anrietta, and I've no intentions of making your court my business. Toussaint is our home now though, and I as I'm sure Geralt will do what is necessary to protect it, if it's ever necessary."

"I'm glad to hear it." The Duchess smiled, "You're much more pleasant than Fringilla ever was. Pardon me saying she's family, but there's no love lost between that whore and I."

The sorceress smiled slowly as she stepped forward, hand extended. "I like you already, Anrietta."

~X~

The sun finally retreated off the vineyard, bring the heat down to bearable. Evelyne rode off and came back that afternoon with the few belongings she could carry on horseback. Geralt let her settle into her room in the worker's quarters and brought her dinner before retiring to his own room. Pulling off his sweat-soaked shirt and medallion, he laid down on top of the covers to rest his eyes a few minutes. He still hadn't mastered not getting drowsy from the heat. One would think mutations would help with such things, but apparently not.

He wasn't sure how long he lay like that, but it seemed only a few minutes when he could feel a familiar weight on his abdomen. Geralt opened his eyes slowly to the lovely sight of his sorceress, her black mane framing her face hover just a few inches above his, one violet eye hidden behind the curly curtain.

"Hello dearest." he mumbled. His hands wandered to her thighs, happily finding them bare beneath his touch.

"Sleepy wolf?" she chided softly.

"Just resting my eyes a bit." Geralt pulled himself up to sit with his back against the headboard, pulling her simultaneously closer into a more comfortable position on his lap. "How was your day?"

"Tedious and tiring," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I will work for Anrietta again, but I will not be tending her knights."

His fingers trailed her spine, rising minutely over the faintest rise just between the shoulder blades. "Never took you for one to play doctor anyway."

"I'm used to doctoring your kinds of injuries. Tending to these bumps and scrapes while these little boys enjoy the view isn't my cup of tea." Yen felt his hands tighten on her back just for an instant before they came up to work the clasp at her neck. She watched him as he set her star alongside his wolf's head on the nightstand. She couldn't tell what it was, she was too drained, but something was off. "What's the matter?"

For once, Geralt couldn't feel her poking around his mind thankfully, "Nothing, why?"

She pulled back so they were eye to eye. "Aside from the fact this is the longest amount of time we've ever spent in bed merely talking…you seem…off."

He watched her eyes flicker in the candlelight. _'Now or never,' _he thought. Geralt brought her as close to himself as he could, their foreheads touching while he laced his fingers around her neck to keep her there. "You were so honest with me this morning, I thought I might return the favor."

Gods only knew if she could handle it at that moment. "Alright."

His left thumb gave him away, he was shaking as much as a Witcher could. "Dandelion used call us opposites, and I hated that. You and I are so much alike. We have lived and felt things no one should have to understand." His hands dropped to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, anchoring herself. "Our lives have been brutal and have made us brutal in return. We've become good judges of character and had come to rely first only on ourselves, then on each other. We have a deep appreciation for when times are good and love fiercely when at all."

She forced back the tears pooling in her eyes, her breathing short and irregular. He noticed and lightened the mood, "And while I'd still rather make love to you in bed than on the back of a stuffed unicorn…" a watery chuckle, "…you're a part of me I didn't know I was missing."

There weren't many times in her long life that she was reduced to tears, but Yen couldn't have imagined any better reason than her love's heartfelt declaration. Her thumb traced the cockatrice scar along his forehead and whispered shakily, "You better not be getting soft on me, old man."

"You should know, quite the opposite is true." Geralt expected a slap or an eye-roll, but received neither. Just a quirk of an eyebrow. He held her eyes evenly, "Will you marry me?"

She suddenly felt limp, held up by his hands alone. Not only were her heart and mind already in turmoil, not used to so much sweetness, Yen couldn't even trust her ears. "What?"

Geralt felt his heart tug a little. He pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket. Holding it between his thumb and forefinger, he'd never seen his calm, composed sorceress so shocked. Three large stones sat in a silver band, a smaller rounded amethyst and yellow amber on either side of a larger pristine diamond. "You mean so many things to me, the only title I can even come close to that encompasses all of them is wife."

Yen was crying honestly now, something she rarely even let him see. It broke his heart a little, as her face didn't swell or redden. She looked just confused and lost, but her eyes had so much violet light in them. "You never cease to amaze me." she whispered.

He brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, swiping at her tears. "I could say the same. Is that a yes?" he smiled.

She swallowed and took a deep breath, the course of the next few minutes effectively changing their lives forever. She smiled at him, and it was all he needed. "Put your ring on me, Witcher."

He took her left hand from his neck and slid the jewelry to it's new home, a wide grin splitting his face in a way she wasn't used to.

"A perfect fit…" Yen trailed a finger around the ripples in the band. "I love it Geralt, but how did you…?" He kissed her soundly, effectively stopping her.

There was nothing more to say that couldn't wait. In that kiss, they both realized the love and lust thick in the air between them. As he flipped them over, pressing her down into the mattress, Geralt could hear her heart race. His fingers laced with hers, and stretched their hands up above her head. Her soft moan against his lips signaled her approval.

The balance of power was clear tonight. Among many virtues the pair privately explored in the bedroom, dominance was a favorite of both. One would often take the lead and the other would fight for control. Tonight, she wanted him in charge, and he was not about to displease.

Letting her go for a moment, Geralt mapped out his strategy. His hands moved ever so slowly down her blouse, one agonizing button at a time. Yen used the freedom to remove the band from his hair. White mixed with black as he moved down to her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. He pulled her up just slightly so he could rid her of the shirt.

She didn't sport undergarments at bedtime, leaving her exposed to his will. His hands cupped her shoulders and trailed slowly down her back while his stubbly face nuzzled the front, taking time to pull each nipple between his teeth and give proper attention. She arched into him, bottom lip between her teeth. Her fingers wove through his hair, holding him gently in place. She smiled down a little as he watched her watch him.

His journey progressed, rough hands and stubbly face both moving ever so closer to where she needed him most. However, his hands continued downwards while diverted attention down to her thighs. Geralt felt her tremble in protest, and chuckled as he began moving northward again. Her knees bent over his shoulders, giving him more access. He met her eyes and smiled sweetly before wrapping his hand around her thighs and pulling her down to him abruptly.

Her gasp of surprise died in her moan of pleasure. He worked her with his lips and tongue slowly before he plunged two callused fingers inside her. The whimper that escaped her throat was fuel to his fire. Geralt worked her harder, not faster, and he was merciless. The hard thrust of his hand paired with the softness of his unrelenting tongue against her, she came apart quickly. A chorus of soft low moans in her throat as he lapped her up like a kitten with a bowl of milk.

Geralt climbed back up to meet her eyes. Yen trembled slightly, the aftershock not yet subsided. He kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. The heat had made the pair lethargic, as well as their love-making. He was slow to enter and took his time once he was there, savoring everything. The slight hitch in her breath, fingertips tracing the scars, the heat that warmed her usually cool skin. It was as close to heaven as he'd ever be.

They reached the final peak together, and subsequently came down the other side. They lay side by side, she resting her eyes while he gazed on.

"You're thinking something." she mumbled softly, sleep threatening to take her.

"Not gonna read my mind?" he quipped.

One violet eye opened to him, "You're joking, right?"

He chuckled, pushed an errant black lock from her face. "I was just thinking I don't believe I've ever seen you so…"

"So…?"

"Relaxed." he nuzzled her nose with his, knowing he would annoy her with his sickening sweetness.

She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his white mane, the ring on her third finger glittering softly in the candlelight. "Considering what you just did to me, I have every right to be a little lethargic." Yen turned her back and moved so he could spoon her.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair, sleep threatening to take him

"I love you too." she drifted with him.

~X~

Morning came too quickly for Yen's taste. Dawn was peaking through the shutters of their recently renovated bedroom. She turned away from the light and was surprised not to roll into her fiancé.

Yennefer checked her left hand. It all hadn't been a pleasant dream. For once in her unnatural life, reality proved better than her fantasies. She stretched slowly, not quite feeling that delicious ache in her muscles. He'd been tender and loving, something both of them knew little of in life. While it might've satisfied last night, she craved his touch anew._'Geralt?' _she called him telepathically.

_'__Yen?' _she could hear his voice reply in her mind. Her Wolf was close by.

_'__You need to come back to bed.'_

_'__I agree completely, however we have a small inconvenience.'_

_'__What's that?'_

_'__Someone's here to see you.'_

She saw a flash of a face, and cursed as she rose.

~X~

"I shan't wait any longer! Bring her to me!" the knight spat.

Geralt stood in the front courtyard, arms crossed against his armor. When Barnabas approached that morning with news of a knight, he assumed a contract or his assistance was needed. Instead, the knight stared him down with something akin to hatred in his eye, demanding to see the sorceress.

"Last time, tell me what this is about." his voice was patient, but his nerves were wearing thin. The fact that he was called out of bed at daybreak, forced to forego the warmth of his beloved's skin for the cold steel of armor, was enough cause in his mind for a broken bone or two.

"I refuse to waste the effort on you. I must see-" the knight stopped short when he saw the sorceress approach, all black and airy fabric save for the crisp white collar that guarded the black obsidian star at her throat. Her expression was neutral, but her eyes were as cold and fierce as an ice troll.

Instead of the usual slight tremble, his medallion hummed steadily against his chest. Geralt recognized this, and whatever the knight had done to anger her, he knew the poor sod had no idea what he was doing. With the flick of a wrist, she knocked him back several feet, this time only to his knees.

"Maybe you'll tell me who you're friend is?" he asked.

Yen's eyes met his, and softened immediately. "Gaston Bellentyne, knight of the Duchy and a not so secret admirer from my post yesterday. He…made unwelcome advances…touched and kissed me before I threw him out on his ear. Thought I'd driven some sense into him."

Gaston grumbled to his feet. "Your words to me, my dear lady, were that your heart beat for another. I'm here this day to duel for your affection, prove myself worthy of standing by your side. Who is my opponent? A winemaker? A simple farmhand?"

Geralt hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire time. She'd had no time for makeup, leaving her looking beautifully real and unreally beautiful at the same time. Her black blouse was short-sleeved, exposing the perfect pale skin of her arms that glowed in the morning light. His mind floated to the man that stood before them, his hands on her, over-greased hair drowning out the bittersweet scent of lilac and gooseberries, his lips on hers when she didn't ask. Geralt knew his fiery sorceress, knew she was well to take care of herself, and even still he was seeing red. Her eyes met his once again and his medallion shook, the familiar feeling of her probing his mind. Her soft smile told him she was pleased with his thoughts.

The knight watched this whole exchange. "The mutant?"

"An irrationally patient witcher. Haven't been back in Toussaint long, have you?" Geralt stepped closer, coming around the sorceress' back.

His expression showed surprise. "A fortnight, been gone almost six months. How'd you know of my travels?"

"I know most of the knights of the Ducal Guard, seeing as I am a knight-errant myself appointed by the Duchess. As a knight, I'm sure you know there are laws of honor that bind us?"

"But of course…what are you getting at witcher?"

"You've insulted my vow, which insults my honor. By knights law, I can restore it." he wrapped his arm around Yen's waist, brought his lips close to her ear. "I need you to go ahead to Beauclair. I need counsel with the Duchess, we'll be there within the hour." _'Don't worry about all the details right now, just trust me.'_ he cupped her cheek, holding her gaze.

She held his wrist in place, her ring glinting in the early morning sun. _'Always, my Wolf.' _Yen turned out of his arms, opened a portal with a wave of her hand. _'Be safe.'_

_'__Always.'_

~X~

"Your Grace, Lady Yennefer of Vengerberg wishes your counsel." the page whispered to his liege.

"See her to my chambers. Gentlemen, please see to the shipments as ordered." Anna Henrietta rose from the table, adjourning their meeting. The Duchess half expected the sorceress to not seek her aid, half expected to hear from her in a couple of months. She certainly didn't expect to see her in court this soon.

The guards pulled back the doors and followed her inside. The black silhouette stood on the balcony that faced eastward. As the sun rose over the hills, oranges, pinks and purples streaked the sky. High wispy clouds broke up the color with navy blues. "Good morning, Your Grace. I appreciate your time."

Anna smiled. "Remember when I said you could skip the formalities? What can I do for you, my friend?"

Yen leaned back on her heel, crossed her arms. "Not for me. Geralt sent me. As we stand, he's riding to Beauclair and asked that I seek your counsel for him."

"Hmm…that is interesting. What is so troublesome?"

They turned their backs to the rising sun, "That knight who wasn't acting so knightly appeared in our courtyard this morning. He wanted to duel for my hand. Geralt claimed he'd offended his honor as a knight-errant. I didn't have time for more detail than that."

The Duchess bit the corner of her mouth, her own arms crossing in contemplation. "Bloody Gaston…"

"May I ask what this is all about?" Yen prodded.

Anna sighed, "Every man when he enters the tourney to become a knight takes a vow, by which promises to uphold the five chivalric virtues…"

"Sympathy, valor, generosity, wisdom, and honor." Yen supplied.

"Exactly. When young men come to knighthood from these lands or others for that matter, they make a vow. They've sworn to uphold these virtues. Foltest, the Hierarch, myself, the list goes on. Often they may also swear by something free and peaceful; the heron, the eagle. Not often do men come to this court like Geralt, who have no ruler and who sees things for what they are, not what they represent." Anna smiled.

Yen put it together before the duchess got there, her eyes closing. "He swore his vow on me."

Anna touched the sorceress's hand, her fingers brushing the ring, "He swore his vow on your love. For Gaston to presume that vow breakable, wavering, or false is a deep offense in these parts, my dear. The Witcher has the right to invoke counsel, after which a duel is held. One that can either restore his honor or result in his death. The loser, if he lives, is stripped of title and exiled from Toussaint."

Yen looked down at her boots. It wasn't exactly what she was expecting to hear. Geralt would bring Gaston to court, he'd be found guilty of disrespecting his vows, and punished in some Nilfgaardian way as it was their lands. However, Nilfgaard had little influence here, and Toussaint had their own strange ways of life. "So what now?"

"By what you've told me, I don't have enough evidence to renounce Gaston alone, even though I believe you and witnessed your self-defense with my own eyes. I will grant Geralt the duel as this is not the first disturbance Gaston's created since his return. The daft idiot was never great at upholding the virtues, however he was good with a sword which has saved his hide time and again. However, that day is not today," the duchess concluded.

"What makes you think that?" Yen asked.

Anna chuckled, "Put a wolf in a cage with a house cat and see who comes alive. Besides, he loves you something fierce, and obviously you feel the same way." she pulled the sorceress's hand to get a better look at the ring. "Beautiful, it suits you."

Yen smiled slightly and pulled her hand back, "I don't understand the ceremony of it all. I could rid myself and your court of this nuisance myself and none would be the wiser. Make it all look like a terrible accident and that be that."

Anna leaned against the railing, mimicking the sorceress's stance. "If you ask my advice, this might mean something more for Geralt. A warning to whomever decides to make eyes at his betrothed. Or a sign of his devotion. I obviously know nothing of your past but it might be worth asking."

Yen decided to change the subject. "I've assaulted this knight twice already magically. I get the feeling he's going to use that against us."

"You're most certainly right in that feeling. Unfortunately, we both know what the solution is."

Yen nodded slowly, "Do it."

~X~

"Your Grace, please forgive me my trespasses, but how was I to know? When one sees one as lovely as the Lady, how is a man like myself supposed to react but with utter adoration?" Gaston pleaded on bended knee.

"Maybe add a little respect?" Geralt supplied.

"Enough." the duchess commanded, annoyed. "Neither party can provide witnesses to said allegations, and despite my own observations I cannot attest to preceding events. There's no other option here besides a duel. Last man standing deems the fate of the other."

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but the Lady has shown favor. What is to say she won't use her abilities to help the mutant?" he asked with feigned innocence.

The Duchess's eyes blazed, "You will not speak that way about the knight who slew The Butcher of Beauclair in my court, that is your only warning." Anna's thick accent dripped with disdain. "Secondly, that matter has been taken care of by the sorceress's own will. She believed as I did you would say as much. For this reason, and it being her decision, she has been shackled in dimeritium."

Geralt tensed visibly, "What?"

"I didn't throw her in a dungeon, Geralt, don't look at me like that. It was her decision made before you arrived here. She became fatigued as expected and she's resting in one of the guest rooms." Anna reassured. "Your duel will commence when the sun reaches the fourth hour. Spend your time wisely, gentlemen. We're done here."

Gaston gave the two a strange look before taking his leave. "Your Grace," he bowed and turned to leave.

Geralt sneered a little as he stepped to the balcony. Memories of just a few months ago came back to him as he'd met with Anrietta in this very open space before. He waited patiently for the knight to make a full retreat before speaking, "How is she?"

"As I imagine most mages are with regards to this treatment. I expected you'd like to see her?" she smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah."

The Duchess motioned for him to follow. He trailed her down the guest wing of the palace, remembering this was where Syana had been held after her return to Beauclair. Geralt hoped the Duchess provided her with better accommodations than she had her own sister at the time. She stopped outside one of the pristine white doors and placed a small key in the Witcher's gauntleted hand.

"She locked the door upon retiring, wished not to be disturbed." her smile still soft. "I'll send Jeanne for you when it's time." She turned on her heel and started back the way they'd come.

"Thank you, Anrietta." he nodded in thanks.

"No need, Geralt."

He slipped the key into the lock as quietly as he could and slipped into the room, re-locking the door as he went. Yen's back was to him, her black blouse as well as her boots on a chair at the foot of the bed. The stark white of her collared undershirt stood stark against her black skirt and long black hair. He could see by the heavy rhythm of her breathing she was sleeping.

Slowly he shucked his swords off his shoulder, removed his gauntlets, boots, and breastplate. Geralt approached the bed slowly in just his trousers and white shirt, careful not to wake her. He climbed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively as he settled into their familiar spooning.

"Geralt?" her tired voice asked.

"I'm here."

She rolled to her back to face him, the clatter of chain following her movement. The dark metal bracelets were thick enough to come halfway up her forearms. The thick chain joining them would be enough to contain an angry alghoul. "You okay?" his fingers trailed down her arm.

"Just the usual. A little headache, fatigue, light-sensitivity, I'll be fine." she smiled weakly at him.

"So translated correctly you feel like you're head's going to burst, your completely drained, and if I opened that window, you'd shrink back into a dark corner like an ekimara." he summarized.

She groaned at him, "Now who's the mind reader?"

Geralt pulled her as close as he could, her side pressed against his torso. "You don't have to do this."

Her slight smile held. "We both know that's not true. If I don't do this, he'll cry witchcraft the minute you take him down. I'm willing to suffer some discomfort."

He shared her small smile before he nuzzled her neck with his scruffy face, unable to shave that morning. She laughed throatily and drew back instinctively, he knew where her sensitive spots were. "You're amazing," he whispered.

She shook her head, the movement making her dizzy. Sudden, violent memories filled her mind's eye. Rivia, the blood-soaked ground, the pitchfork. The images brought tears to her eyes, a hitch to her voice. "You're not allowed to lose. I can't watch you die again."

He pulled her onto her side. The violet of her eyes wasn't as prominent, other colors he couldn't quite place crept around the edges. "I'll not lose. You know I've always excelled under pressure." Geralt smiled.

Yen rolled her eyes and snuggled in close. Geralt held onto her as tight as he could, knowing she would ask if he didn't. He took note of the chain between them, tested it's weight in his grasp. "If our situation was a little different, we could make better use of these."

"You're shameless."

"Maybe, but it was my original plan with the day." her expression softened a little, he continued. "It's the end of the week, day off on the vineyard. I got up to get rid of BB when he told me what happened. I wanted hours with you…"

She kissed him softly, her whisper like a siren's song. "Tonight, my Wolf, in our own bed, you can have me any way you like."

"What happened to you being the adventurous one?" he mumbled.

Yen brought the chain up over his head, let it rest against his neck so she could hold his face in her numb hands. She pressed her forehead against his. "I want what you want, darling. Just you and me in a world of our own."

Geralt smiled and kissed his fiancé thoroughly. They were wrapped in each other so tightly they didn't know where one ended and the other began. "This remind you of anything?" he mumbled in her hair.

Her fingers wove through his hair. "Thanedd was a lifetime ago." Yen felt irritated suddenly. If she wasn't bound, she could tell where he was heading with his comment. "Hardly feels like we're the same people."

"We're better now." he found a lock of raven hair and twisted it around his finger. He told her where he was going with his eyes, and she pleaded with her own for him not to. "Remember when I asked you about the doll?"

"Please don't do this again." Yen begged weakly, "I'm not the person I was then."

His hands travelled her spine, just as they had the night before. "I know, it's just that I've told you so many stories of when I was young-"

"Why ask what you already know?" she cut him off.

Geralt's hand froze in that exact spot, just between her shoulder blades. "What?"

Her eyes were still soft. "I know that you know. That you've known since Rhinde. When you killed that thought, it never came back to life so I didn't make an issue of it. But I heard it. Even now I still don't know what gave it away."

"Your eyes." he whispered back, and was strangely grateful for the dimeritium subduing her at the moment. This conversation wouldn't be so casual if the situation was even slightly different. "They're still so wise."

"And cold." she said, the memory stinging still.

He shook his head, "Not to me. They're softer now."

She smirked very faintly, "I suppose retirement will do that to you." Yen stared into his eyes, finding nothing but warmth and comfort there. I also suppose you gather that's not all there is."

"I gathered."

She bit into the side of her cheek softly. The girl he wished to know who no longer existed, but helped to build the woman he loved today. Memories of another life that forced her awake screaming at night, when they fought to the forefront of her mind, were always too painful to share. But hadn't he earned the right? After decades of love, strife, heartache, only to find each other again and become bound by their daughter. Bound by choosing each other over and over, and now to make the final choice for the rest of their unnatural lives.

Breathing deeply, she cracked. "I'll tell you, but not here, not now." He'd always given her the privacy and respect she needed. It was just a matter of time and strength now.

"Only when you're ready." He kissed her one last time, then Geralt rose beside her. He had to leave for the Tourney Grounds, but he hated the thought of leaving her like this. "Anrietta letting you stay here?"

Yennefer sat up very slowly, the pounding in her head making her nauseous. "I asked her to take me there. Once this is over, I just want to go home."

Despite her obviously ill condition, he smiled. _"Home."_

~X~

Word of the duel quickly made it's way through the Beauclair social circles, no thanks to Guillaume, the Witcher was sure. The young knight errant had been glued to his side since he'd met him on the path to the Tourney Grounds.

"Geralt, I have a bad feeling about this. Gaston might seem like a hotheaded idiot, but he's stayed alive out of Toussaint for so long for good reasons. He's merciless and he's a good fighter." Guillaume's eyes flitted out to the rapidly filling stands.

"So am I Guillaume. You just haven't seen me pissed off before." he wiped the steel blade down a few more times before he checked the edge. This particular sword had seen him through many a difficult run in before. He knew he could rely on his skills, but a bit of luck wouldn't hurt either.

"He's dirty though, Witcher. He'll use any cheap trick he can to get a quick drop on you. And he's not the type to be honorable at the end of the fight. He'll kill you if he gets the chance." the knight paced back and forth a bit before he finally sat down. "I just don't understand why you're doing this. You don't have to."

Geralt sheathed the blade with a satisfying clink, eyes fixed on Guillaume. "Put yourself in my place Guillaume. If someone had strode into your front yard and demanded Vivienne, what would you do? Lay down like a good dog? Let them take her and dishonor her?" The young knight sat silent. "Thought so."

"But she loves you, and it's so obvious that you love her. She's chosen, why do you have to fight for it?" he asked.

The Witcher snorted. "These are your laws too. In becoming knight-errant, I knew what I signed up for when I took my vow." _Besides, Yen kinda gets off on it, _Geralt thought back to the brawl in Skellige with Madman Lugos.

Guillaume nodded, suddenly questioning his faith in his profession. The door they were seated beside started to open. "It's time."

The fellow knights shook hands, and Geralt approached the arena where the crowd roared. As he entered back into the sunlight, just past the harshest part of the day, he noted he was first to enter. His eyes found the Duchess's shaded perch. Yen sat beside her. He could tell she was using all the strength she still had to not pass out from the headache.

_Just hold on, Yen._ _We'll be home soon._

For once, he wished she could hear him.

The door across from him opened and entered Gaston Bellentyne. The crowed booed. The lecherous knight hadn't returned to Toussaint after completing feats that could be compared to slaying The Butcher of Beauclair. Not used to having an audience, Geralt took strange pleasure in knowing the onlookers were on his side.

He could hear the grit of teeth and the flutter of Bellentyne's heartbeat. He was nervous, embarrassed, pissed. He sported full plate and a helmet, providing little room for major damage. Geralt's armor was lighter though, and would allow him the speed advantage.

At the sound of the first horn, the duelers drew their weapons. The runes on Geralt's blade shone dull in the afternoon sun. No magic allowed.

The second horn blew. The knight charged the Witcher, sword raised overhead. He caught the blow easily with the blunt side of the blade, the first clash of steel gaining a cheer from the crowd. Geralt jumped out from under the blow, letting it fall to the dirt. The next strike unsurprisingly came as an upswing, missing by miles. At this angle, Geralt thrust his sword between the knight's knees as a fulcrum and charged with his body weight, toppling Bellentyne like a ton of bricks.

He jumped back and circled as the knight rose to his feet. The knight sized his opponent up this time, looking for his opportunity. The next strike was better, though still easily parried. It became obvious Bellentyne was a passion fighter, and he had something to prove. His movements weren't measured, he struck with force, altogether he was burning energy unnecessarily.

Geralt was a tactician and knew he just had to wait it out. It didn't take long for the knight's reflexes to slow, his movements becoming more labored. He took the opportunity, parrying the downstroke and adding a kick to the abdomen. He stumbled back a foot before he fell onto his back, sword still in hand draped over him. The second it fell from his hand, it was all over.

The Witcher approached, thinking the knight was about done. To his surprise, the knight slashed at him, catching Geralt's right side in the thin space between his trousers and chest armor. Pain shot through his system, then the adrenaline that killed it. Bellentyne rose to his feet as his opponent stumbled. He was bleeding, but there wasn't time for it. He caught the next strike, the pain radiating in his side, pivoted, and slashed across the knight's helmet. The shock was enough to send the knight stumbling, his sword clattering to the ground.

He could hear the roar of the crowd as he picked up and threw his opponent's blade halfway across the arena, but his senses were dulled. With the adrenaline burned off, pain shot back to the forefront. Geralt staggered to the side of the arena where he could make out the red tapestries of the royal perch. He felt a slight twinge of his medallion as he fell to his knees. His hands were soaked dark red with blood.

Vision swimming, he saw a dark figure approaching quickly and fell to his side, azure light swam in front of his eyes.

"Yen?" he heard himself croak.

_"__I'm here."_ she spoke with her thoughts. He could feel her at his left side, supporting his weight with her own while her hand worked a spell on his right. _"My Wolf, I'm here."_

_~X~_

When he came to, Geralt was alone in what he assumed was the medic's tent. His eyes adjusted to the light, much softer and more orange than earlier. He'd been out awhile.

The throbbing in his side decreased to a dull ache. Pulling up his blood-soaked shirt, the wound was already closed and cleaned. Some dark purple patches indicated it would be sore for a little while, but he'd live.

His eyes scanned the tent, falling to a dark, lithe figure washing up at the basin. The black skirt and knit top now dusted with the sandy dirt of the arena. Soap and blood coated the hands as a man rinsed with the water pitcher at her nod. Further up the arms, he could see the irritated skin, red and blistered still.

"Thank you, Guillaume." A familiar but exhausted voice.

"My Lady, I wish you'd please let someone see to you now." Concern etched the good knight's face.

Yen dried her hands, carefully avoiding her burns. "I appreciate your worry, but there's really no need. A decent meal and sleep is all I need." Dropping the towel, she picked up something small and adjusted it back over her left hand.

Geralt chose this as his moment. "Should I give you two some privacy?"

He received surprise from the knight and a scoff from his betrothed. Sitting up slowly, his caretakers approached.

"Take it easy. How are you feeling Geralt?" Guillaume asked.

"Never better." he groaned as he found a comfortable sit. Yen slowly took a spot beside his knee. He could see the scrape across her left cheek and the split bottom lip. Reaching forward, his fingers tilted her chin up to him so he could meet her eyes. "What happened here?"

"My folly in my rush." she gave him one of her quirky half-smiles.

His eyes held some disapproval. The Witcher took the sorceress's left hand in his right and cradled her elbow in his right, inspecting the damage. "Burns wouldn't be this bad if you hadn't been fighting it."

"Wouldn't have been able to heal you if I hadn't." she shot back.

"Or the other thing." Guillaume supplied.

Geralt heard her heart skip a beat. "What other thing?"

Guillaume paused, unsure of whether he should continue.

~X~

At Aretuza as young students, they were taught about dimeritium. A special metal used to subdue mages, students would develop this unique allergy if they made it to go through the transformations. As fledgling mages, they were taught technique to lessen their magical abilities. Fighting the effects were never advised.

Feeling like death, the Duchess kept her informed of what was happening. Yen's vision swam when she did open her eyes, and one simply didn't vomit in front of royalty. She was doing her best to push the magic through her veins. She would be of no use at the end of this if she didn't. The metal became hot against her forearms, scorching her skin. She was largely out of sorts when she felt Anna jump beside her.

"What is it?" the sorceress asked through gritted teeth.

"Geralt's been hit. Right hip."

"Bleeding?"

"Moderately."

Yen bit her bottom lip. It was the only signal to the guards on either side of her that she was in any kind of distress. They were knelt, keys in locks, awaiting their liege's command to release the wiling prisoner. Her mind pushed magic once again, and her body revolted.

Just then it was everything. A cheer, a yell, the clink of metal. The weight lifted and relief flooded her system. Unsteady on her feet, she fell onto the plate-clad knight on her left and took a face full of under-filed rivets. She pushed off of him and drunkenly stumbled forward, operating on adrenaline. Sprinting down flights of stairs, one of the guards opened a door and let her into the pit.

She saw Geralt, looking at her dazed. He was losing blood fast. The blade had done damage, cut through the intestine. She rushed to him, knelt beside him as blue light enveloped her aching arm. His weight fell limp against her.

_I'm here. My Wolf, I'm here."_ she soothed his mind telepathically. Senses still dulled, she saw a flash in her periphery. Sunlight refracted on steel. It was close. Too close. Murmuring under her breath, Yen threw her arms up in a cross over their heads. Not unlike fighting the Wild Hunt, Alzur's Shield along with her own incantation found the attacker's momentum and force used in reversal to knock Bellentyne back several yards.

In one instant, everything came rushing back. Rivia, the riots, the pitchfork, the blood on her hands. Too many times she had this blood on her hands.

The clang of steel on steel resounded in her head. "Come now, little magic bitch. Let's see what you're made of."

There was no room for thought any longer.

Yennefer took Geralt's blade from the dirt, "Gwyn al'ch fyore die alqua chian…" she coated one side of the blade with his blood. Down the other, she sliced her palm and ran her own. She lay the Witcher down and rose to her feet, blade tip pointed at her target. "…abera a'vai al ilicium ingneum avion."

Blue light wrapped the blade to the hilt. Those who dared look directly at it could see the shape of a massive bird. It flapped and raged, her grip slipping down to the pommel as the beast tamed to its master.

"What I'm made of…" her voice distorted in otherworldly tones. "Fire...blood...and steel."

She let go.

~X~

"It was unreal." Guillaume summarized. "I've never seen anything so…majestic."

Geralt looked down to the sorceress at his side, her eyes fixed on the forktail scars on his arm she traced absently with her fingertips. "Perhaps I went a little overboard." she added to the knight's story. "I'm sure Anrietta's not too thrilled with me at the moment."

As if on cue, the Duchess entered the tent with two ducal guards. "How is everyone?"

"A little banged up, but I think we'll live." Geralt provided. Yennefer nodded her assent.

"I'm relieved." Anna smiled. "Witcher and Sorceress, you both are some of the finest knights I've ever seen."

Yen scoffed, "I'm no knight, Your Grace."

"There you are, back to formalities again. Lady Yennefer, in less than five minutes you demonstrated each of the chivalric virtues better than knights-errant with years experience." the Duchess supplied.

Soft violet met warm green, "What I did was selfish and vengeful. It's not something that should be praised."

The Duchess shook her head and counted on her fingers, "Sympathy for your fallen comrade, honor to defend those in need, wisdom and knowledge giving advantage in the heat of battle, valor in the face of opposition, and generosity in death. What I would've done to him…believe me, you were generous."

Geralt's took her left hand in both of his own, feeling the stones of her ring. "I'm quite glad you saved my ass."

She finally met his eyes, light and playful as they were. "I suppose someone has to. I think I may understand that I should be honored to play the role of your professional hide-saver for the rest of your life."

"Of course. Gotta make retirement interesting."

Smirkingly she rolled her eyes. "I appreciate the sentiments."

The Duchess smiled. "I've a carriage waiting outside to take the two of you home. We've boarded Roach in the stables for the night. She's quite content and you can come get her in the morning when you're stronger."

"Thank you, Anrietta."

"Get some rest, both of you." she waved to Guillaume to follow, which he did obediently.

The pair looked at each other upon their friends retreat. Her wounds were healing already while the soreness in his side was practically gone. "Time to go home." she whispered.

He took her hand and placed it on his heart. "Already there."


End file.
